Men and women who fish for sport or fish professionally have struggled for years to effectively join a fishing line to another line such as a line made of a leader material. Different fishing situations can require the angler to join a heavier, larger diameter fishing line to that of a lighter, smaller diameter leader line or may require the angler to join a smaller diameter fishing line to that of a larger diameter leader line. To add to this dilemma, the angler often uses fishing lines made of monofilament lines, braided lines, super braided lines, and fluorocarbon lines in conjunction with leaders made of monofilament or fluorocarbon materials.
One common method used by anglers to join a fishing line to a leader line is by the use of a swivel in which the angler secures the fishing line to one end of the swivel by forming a knot in the fishing line and then secures the leader line to the other end of the swivel by forming a knot in the leader line. The angler using the swivel method is often faced with numerous disadvantages in his or her fishing adventures. First, the swivel method requires the angler to fabricate an additional knot between his or her hook or lure and his or her rod and reel. Second, swivels are usually chrome or bronze colored or painted black which means that the swivel will be highly visible to the fish. Third, swivels produce a wake or drag when pulled through the water. Often, the angler is faced with fishing situations that require an angler to present a lure, live or dead bait in such a manner that enables the lure, live or dead bait to appear as natural to the fish as possible. The angler using a swivel attachment cannot achieve this presentation because the swivel is visible and creates a disturbance when pulled through the water.
The second popular method to join a fishing line to that of a leader line is for the angler to secure the fishing line to the leader line by the fabrication of a Blood knot. An angler using the Blood knot method of joining a fishing line to a leader line is required to place the fishing line parallel to that of the leader line with the end of the fishing line extending several inches past that of the leader line and the end of the leader line extending several inches past that of the fishing line. The angler then creates a space between the fishing line and the leader line with his or her thumb or finger of one hand. While the angler maintains this space, the angler begins to wrap the end of the fishing line clockwise around the leader line until four or five full wraps are completed. While the angler maintains the space between the line and leader and while holding the wrapped portion of the leader line, the angler then begins to wrap the end of the leader line counter clockwise around that of the fishing line until four or five full wraps are completed. Now, with the angler maintaining the space between the fishing line and leader and the angler holding the wrapped portion of the fishing line over leader line and the leader line over the fishing line, the angler threads the end of the fishing line through the space between the fishing line and leader line. After threading the end of the fishing line through the space, the angler then proceeds to thread the end of the leader line through the space between the fishing line and leader line from the opposite side of the space that the end of the fishing line was inserted. After completing these steps, the angler begins to form the Blood knot by pulling the end of the leader line in an opposite direction from the end of the fishing line and by pulling the main fishing line in an opposite direction from the main leader line.
The Blood knot is a complicated knot for almost any angler; however, tying the Blood knot in extreme weather conditions such as wind, rain, sleet, or cold weather is even more complex. In addition to weather conditions, an angler must be physically capable to tie the Blood knot. If an angler possesses a physical condition such as arthritis, tremors, poor eye sight, or has dexterity problems tying the Blood knot can be a monstrous and frustrating task. Further, many anglers find that tying the Blood knot is time consuming often requiring the angler to spend several minutes to effectively tie the knot.
Numerous prior art attempts have been made, by several inventors, to solve the problems of anglers to tie an effective, strong, and quick knot when joining a fishing line to that of a leader line and to assist anglers who suffer from physical ailments such as arthritis, tremors, poor eye sight, and poor dexterity in various weather conditions such as cold, wind, and rain.
The present invention relates to a novel method for joining a fishing line and leader line together and the production of a less complicated knot which can be tied faster than the traditional Blood knot regardless if the angler ties the traditional Blood knot by hand or with the use of a device. The present invention also relates to an angler's “third hand” as it incorporates a silicon rubber insert with an aperture which effectively holds the fishing line and leader line without damage while the angler ties the knot.
This invention relates to a knot tying device which allows for the angler to combine the fishing line with the leader line in the aperture of the silicon rubber insert of the device. The angler then, by simply threading the two lines into and around the U-shaped member of the device and then wrapping the lines around the lines spanning the U-shaped member, creates a modified Blood knot which is quicker to tie than the traditional Blood knot. An angler, using this present knot tying device, creates a modified Blood knot by combining the fishing line and the leader line and then wrapping both lines simultaneously whereas the traditional Blood knot essentially wraps one line over the other line and the ends of the two lines are inserted through an opening between the two wraps of the fishing line, on one side, and the leader line, on the other side.
This invention, in addition to fabricating a modified Blood knot, also allows an angler to effectively tie a fish hook to a fishing line with a modified Hangman's knot. Further, this present invention also relates to an angler's safety as it incorporates a tubular hook holder in the rear of the device. An angler, after threading a fish hook with the fishing line, inserts the point of the hook into the tubular hook holder and proceeds to thread the main fishing line and tag end of the fishing line into and through the aperture of the silicon rubber insert of the device. To create the modified Hangman's knot, the angler simply combines the main line and the tag end of the fishing line and wraps the combined lines around the U-shaped member of the device. After completing this wrap of the U-shaped member, the angler then separates the combined lines and inserts the tag end of the fishing line into the center of the U-shaped member. The angler then begins to wrap the tag end of the fishing line around that of the combined lines which span the U-shaped member.
Further, this invention relates to a knot tying device which can easily be fabricated by molding of plastic or machined from a variety of materials and is inexpensive to manufacture. The present invention is lightweight and can be held comfortably in the hand of an adult or a child and provides the angler suffering with physical conditions such as arthritis, tremors, or poor eye sight a fast and efficient means to attach a fishing line to a leader line.